Guiados por el destino
by shionlover
Summary: Es la hora de dejar el Sweet Amoris. Se terminó una etapa, pero no se acaba la historia. Ahora es momento de comenzar a vivir la verdadera vida, de comenzar a amar de verdad...Amor, tragedia, amistad, desilusión y más, es lo que el destino tiene preparado para ellos.
1. Propuestas y graduaciones

**NUEVO FIIIC YEAHHHHH! xDD **

**Espero que les guste y disfrútenlo.**

-De acuerdo Cheryl, respira. Inhala...Exhala. Todo saldrá de maravilla, a pesar de que serás el centro de atención de toda la escuela...NO te desmayes...oh por dios me voy a desmayar.-Me recargué contra la pared, cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos.

Me sentí bendecida al tener a Rosa a lado tratando de calmarme.

-Todo saldrá bien.-Comenzó a acariciar mi pelo, como si fuera un animalito con miedo...me sentía como uno.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir en el gimnasio. Eso era señal de que era mi turno de pasar.

-Suerte, Cheryl.-Me dijo mi mejor amiga dándome un empujoncito.

Salí detrás de unas enormes cortinas color azul y me paré en frente de la multitud, que era prácticamente toda la escuela. Estaba parada en una tarima, por lo que ver a todos con sus túnicas y birretes negros, me dio incluso un poco de gracia y al mismo tiempo tristeza. Este era nuestro último día en el Sweet Amoris.

Entre la multitud, vi a mi tía secarse las lágrimas, mientras que a lado se encontraba Alexy alzando sus dos pulgares, inspirandome confianza. Sonreí, me acerqué al micrófono y comencé a hablar.

-Hoy es el día. El día en que decimos adiós a una etapa, pero le abrimos paso a una nueva…-Comencé a hablar de una manera tan fluída que incluso yo me sorprendí. Por alguna increíble razón, no titubeé ni un segundo.

Cuando terminé de hablar, todos me aplaudieron y gritaron con ánimo. Fue una sensación fenomenal. Después de eso, los diplomas fueron entregados.

Todos gritamos y lanzamos nuestros birretes al aire. Fue un momento único, que me prometí recordar por el resto de mi vida.

Al terminar la ceremonia me acerqué a Rosalya entre la multitud. Nos abrazamos tan fuerte que casi dejamos de respirar. Me tomó de las manos y comenzó a saltar mientras daba grititos, yo hice lo mismo, dando vueltas con ella como niñas pequeñas en el parque.

Cuando nos soltamos a causa del mareo, me di cuenta que cierta personita no estaba cerca de Rosalya como suele hacerlo.

-¿Dónde está Leigh?-Pregunté extrañada, mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia todas direcciones.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

Nuestra pregunta fue resuelta cuando vimos a cierto pelinegro subir a la tarima, para hablar con el micrófono.

-H...hola.-Dijo totalmente nervioso.

Todos los murmullos del gimnasio se desvanecieron, mientras que miles de pares de ojos observaban a Leigh de forma curiosa, incluyéndonos a nosotras.

-¿¡Qué está haciendo?!-Preguntó Rosalya en un murmullo.

-Me gustaría compartir este gran momento para mí con ustedes…-Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de forma temblorosa. Nunca había visto a una persona tan nerviosa en mi vida.-Rosa, ¿Puedes venir?-Preguntó sonriéndole a su novia desde lo lejos.

Retiro lo dicho. Rosalya se convirtió en la persona más nerviosa que he visto.

Caminó de manera rígida hacia la tarima, teniendo la vista de todo mundo en ella. Si yo me sentía nerviosa, ya me imagino cómo debía sentirse la pobre.

Leigh la ayudó a subirse a la tarima, dándole la mano caballerosamente. La llevó al centro de la tarima y volvió a hablar con el micrófono, esta vez, viéndola directamente a sus ojos ámbar.

-Rosalya, quiero que sepas que te amo...te amo como ningún ser humano ha amado a alguien. Por eso, quiero que estés conmigo el resto de mi vida.-Para este momento, Leigh se inclinó frente a ella, sacando una cajita negra del bolsillo de su pantalón. Abrió tembloroso el pequeño artefacto dejando mostrar un hermoso anillo.-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Por un momento perdí la cabeza y grité totalmente emocionada. El grito resonó por todo el gimnasio. Pareciera que yo fuera a la que le estaban proponiendo matrimonio.

Grité aún más cuando vi a Rosalya llorar mientras asentía rápidamente, pero esta vez no fui la única que gritó. Esta vez todo el gimnasio lo hizo.

Leigh colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de Rosa, para después abrazarse y darse un tierno beso. Corrí hacia ellos cuando bajaban de la tarima, para poder abrazarlos y sin poder evitarlo, lloré junto con mi amiga.

Me enseñó orgullosa su anillo. Era precioso, de color plateado y con un diamante gigante en el centro.

Alexy llegó corriendo para abrazar a los aludidos, después Violeta y Kim, Iris y los chicos. Todos estaban ahí...excepto uno. El más importante para mí.

Volteé hacia los lados, buscándolo sin éxito.

Di un respingo cuando sentí que ése chico, el amor de mi vida, me abrazaba por la espalda. Me sentí segura, tranquila, protegida...Suspiré feliz de sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Tal vez no íbamos al mismo paso que Leigh y Rosalya, pero estaba segura de que también quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

Abracé sus brazos que me rodeaban, sonriendo como una estúpida.

-Bueno, la graduación terminó-Dijo Kim sonriente.-¡Es hora de la fiesta!

Todos gritamos y aplaudimos.

Definitivamente nunca iba a olvidar este día.

**Esta OC se llama igual que la de "Vulnerable" ¿por qué? porque me gusta ese nombre, mueran, ok no xDD pero como se darán cuenta una Cheryl no tiene NADA que ver con la otra. En fin, espero que les haya gustado porque yo horneó fics con mucho Hamor *.***

**La razón por la que no puse el chico es porque estoy entre Lys, Armin y Kentin...Así que se los voy a dejar a ustedes. ¿Cuál quisieran que fuera el protagonista de este fic?**

**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer las Hamo y actualizaré pronto todos los fics que pueda :'D**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Un día poco usual

**HOLA!**

**Les tengo que decir, que el siguiente capítulo de Vulnerable iba a salir en vez de este, pero pasó una tragedia Dx Cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo me fui a bañar y cuando regresé mi lap ya estaba apagada. Mi queridísima madre la usó, cerró todo sin guardar cambios y la apagó. Entré en una fase de histeria, desesperación, sufrimiento, negación y depresión xD El punto es que lo tengo que escribir TOOODO de nuevo, pero ya tenía este capítulo escrito así que decidí subirlo en vez del otro...Ah, por cierto, ganó Armin xD disfrutenlo. **

Todos gritamos con ánimos y alzamos los brazos de tan solo pensar en ir a la fiesta. Ya no festejaremos solamente nuestra graduación, sino el compromiso de Leigh y Rosalya.

La fiesta sería en casa de Castiel, que sus padres amablemente nos dejaron destruir la casa...después de todo él tendría que limpiar todo, no ellos.

Me di la vuelta para ver a mi chico. Ahí estaba, observandome fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules. Le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Lista para la fiesta?-Me preguntó acercándose un poco a mí.

-Claro.-Me puse de puntitas para poder besar sus labios, pero alguien me jaló antes de lograrlo.

-Primero iremos a cambiarte de ropa.-Armin miró a su gemelo con ojos asesinos por arruinar nuestro momento.-No puedes llevarte cualquier ropa sucia, vamos.

Me llevó fuera del gimnasio. Estiré una mano para alcanzar a Armin, pero fue imposible.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunté a mi cuñado.

-A tu casa. Ayer pasé a dejarle a tu tía ropa para la fiesta.

-Pero mi tía sigue allá.-Señalé al instituto, que ya lo estábamos dejando muy atrás.

-Pero la ropa esta en tu casa. No hay mucha diferencia si está ella o no…

Punto para él.

Llegamos a mi casa en menos de cinco minutos. Entré a la habitación de mi tía y en su armario encontré lo que debía haberme esperado, pero no lo hice. En cambio, abrí mis ojos como platos y le grité a Alexy para que subiera a la planta alta. Entró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te gustan?-Preguntó un poco divertido por mi reacción.

-¿En dónde los conseguiste?-Señalé los dos hermosos vestidos que estaban colgados frente a mí.

-Los compré especialmente para tí cuando fui a la plaza…¿Qué te parecen?

-Son hermosos.

Y vaya que lo eran. Yo no era la clásica chica que amaba la ropa elegante, prefiero la ropa simple que se pueda poner en lavadora y poder usarla la siguiente semana, pero no podía negar que quería ponerme ese par de vestidos, ¡ya!

-¿Por qué dos?-Pregunté tocando la tela de uno.

-Porque no me podía decidir, así que traje ambos para que puedas escoger tú.

Ahora me sentía en un dilema…

El primer vestido era corto y de color azul rey, con un solo tirante en forma de flores. El segundo, era negro y largo, no tenía tirantes y cubría sólo una pierna. Era muy provocativo y demasiado formal para una fiesta en casa, por lo que me decidí por el azul…

Cuando salí del baño para mostrarle como me había quedado, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El vestido me quedaba bien, además de que me puse unos tacones altos perfectos y un collar del mismo color que el vestido.

-¡Te ves preciosa!-Me dijo abrazándome con fuerza.-Pero…-Sin que yo me lo esperara, tomó la liga con la que tenía amarrado mi pelo y me la quitó de un jalón.

Mi pelo plateado cayó por mis hombros y espalda. Me lo acomodó un poco y después sonrió.

-Mucho mejor.

- No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto.

-De hecho, podrías llevarme a mi casa. Todavía tengo que cambiarme.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro.-Sonreí de vuelta.

Al bajar las escaleras, tomé las llaves del auto de mi tía. Hace un tiempo había aprendido a manejar, pero como la escuela estaba tan cerca, no era necesario.

Nos montamos al Ford KA de mi tía y llevé a Alexy a su casa.

Al llegar lo esperé dentro del carro, pues prometió no tardar, además de que mi chico salió de la casa para hacerme compañía en el carro.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa arrugada de igual color con botones.

-Te ves hermosa.-Me guiñó un ojo.

-¿De verdad?-Dije sonrojada.

-Más hermosa que Lara Croft en la misión de Japón, en el juego Legend.

-No exageres.-Dije bromeando.

-No exagero.-Comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente.

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo de ser novios, me siguiera poniendo nerviosa como adolescente en su primera cita. Apreté las manos y me acerqué a él de igual manera, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones se coordinaron, mientras que él se dedica a morder mi labio inferior. Nos separamos por un segundo, para después volvernos a besar, profundizando el beso.

-Ejem…-La voz de Alexy hizo que me alejara inmediatamente de Armin.

Él ya estaba sentado en el asiento trasero. ¿En qué momento entró?

-¿Quién diría que mi hermano besa tan bien?-Dijo para después reírse.

-Cállate, Alexy.-El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal, Cheryl.

Yo por mi parte no dije nada. De seguro estaba más roja que un tomate.

Encendí el auto y nos dirigimos a casa de Castiel…

Había varios carros estacionados en la calle, por lo que tuvimos que estacionar el nuestro un poco lejos. Sentía que me iba a caer con estos tacones tan altos, pero por suerte estaba en medio de dos apuestos gemelos listos para atraparme por si me voy de cara contra el suelo.

Todos nos saludaron alegres cuando entramos a la casa.

Había papitas y refrescos en una mesa, además de varios globos y confeti por toda la casa. La canción "Blame" de Calvin Harris resonaba por todo el lugar. La fiesta tenía buen ambiente.

Armin y yo fuimos corriendo a donde estaban los tazones con papitas. No había nada mejor que unas ricas Pringles con dip de queso. Nos reímos de nosotros mismos al parecer personas que no habían comido en semanas.

Después de comer como si no hubiera un mañana, saludamos a nuestros amigos. Todos estaban ahí, lo que hizo sentirme feliz.

Nos fuimos a sentar al sillón de la sala. Donde veíamos a gente pasar, hablar e incluso bailar. Sabía que este no era el ambiente de Armin. Él prefería estar pegado a una pantalla, ya sea para ver series y películas o jugar sus amados videojuegos.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle si se quería ir, pero él habló primero.

-Escuché que hay pastel, ¿Quieres ir?-Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que eso significaba: "De seguro estás aburrida. Ve a divertirte un rato"

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, **El pastel es una mentira [1]**

Él rió y yo con él.

Nuestras vistas se dirigieron hacia Rosalya, que estaba rodeada de chicas que observaban su anillo de compromiso totalmente ilusionadas. Ella, enseñaba el anillo con orgullo, claro está, mientras Leigh estaba a su lado igual de feliz.

-Me alegro por ellos.-Dije inconscientemente.

Mi chico asintió con la cabeza mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía.

En mi mente surgió una pregunta muy grande…¿Algún día llegaría ese momento para mí y Armin?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí su rostro hundirse en mi cuello, para después inhalar de forma profunda.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté sonriendo como una idiota.

-Estoy aburrido.-Dijo, haciéndome sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra mi cuello.-Vamos al piso de arriba.

Inmediatamente me alejé de él.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para desaburrirnos?-Dijo sin entender mi reacción.-A lo mejor encontramos alguna habitación secreta que nos lleve a Narnia.

Rodé los ojos. Yo pensando en otra cosa cuando en realidad Armin era tan inocente en ese sentido...

Subimos las escaleras a hurtadillas, encontrándonos con un pasillo totalmente oscuro. Armin me tomó de la mano mientras me llevaba por el lugar, poniendo una mano frente a él para no chocar con algo.

Su mano encontró una puerta al final del pasillo. La abrió lentamente mientras rechinaba como si fuera hecha para una película de terror.

Encendió la luz y observamos la habitación donde estábamos.

Estaba lleno con posters de Winged Skull y tenía basura por todo el suelo, una total pocilga...Definitivamente la habitación de Castiel. Encima de la cama había montones de ropa interior, además de unas cuantas playeras, mientras que debajo de la cama, había una enorme bestia de color negro observándonos fijamente.

Armin puso su brazo frente a mí de forma protectora, pero yo lo quité para acercarme y acariciar al enorme animal.

-Hola, Demonio.-El perro comenzó a mover la cola.

-¿¡Demonio?!-Dijo mi novio asustado.

-Es el perro de Castiel.-Expliqué mientras le acariciaba su barriguita y se ponía boca arriba.

-Dios, por un momento creí que era uno de los perros de Resident Evil.-Dijo aliviado.

Dejé de acariciar a Demonio y me asomé por la ventana de la habitación.

-Mira, la primera estrella.-Dije emocionada mientras mi dedo índice chocaba contra el cristal.-Pide un deseo.

-Deseo que estemos juntos por siempre.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Se supone que no debes decir los deseos en voz alta…-Dije sonrojada.

-Demasiado tarde, ¿Qué deseaste tú?

-No te voy a decir.-Dije mientras sacaba la lengua y salía de la habitación dando saltitos. Pésima idea, ya que con los tacones perdí el equilibrio.

Armin se lanzó para atraparme y ambos caímos al suelo, él encima de mí. Reímos como dos dementes en un manicomio. En algún momento nuestras risas cesaron, en un momento en el que no me percaté, gracias a que quedé hipnotizada una vez más por esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Te amo, Cheryl.-Me dijo en apenas un susurro.

Un susurro que hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco, que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas y que mis ojos se inundaran de lágrimas.

-Yo también.-Dije con un nudo en la garganta y una gran sonrisa.

-Dilo.-Casi me lo suplicó.

-Te amo, Armin.-Dije temblorosa.

Nos besamos como nunca nos habíamos besado. Fue un beso tierno, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de amor y pasión.

Quién diría que la apestosa habitación de Castiel, sería un lugar tan romántico.

* * *

><p>Nos fuimos temprano de la fiesta. Ese no era un ambiente al que estábamos acostumbrados, así que fuimos a casa de Armin mucho antes. Kentin se ofreció para llevar a Alexy después y así no tener que dejar la fiesta tan temprano.<p>

Una vez en casa de Armin, jugamos videojuegos como los gamers que éramos. Empezamos jugando Super Smash Bros. para después jugar Resident Evil y al final Five Nights at Freddy's. Gritamos de emoción, terror, victoria, nos pusimos competitivos, después reímos y mucho más hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana.

-Mierda, mira la hora.-Dije levantándome de la silla.

Él comenzó a reírse.

-Pasó el tiempo volando.

-Si, me tengo que ir.-Dije sin estar muy convencida. De hecho, no me moví de mi lugar.-¿Una partida final de Tekken?

-Te voy a hacer polvo.-Dijo sonriente mientras encendía su Play Station.

Nos sentamos en el borde de su cama y comenzamos a jugar, haciendo combos tratando de vencer al otro. A la mitad del primer round, Armin dejó de estar tan concentrado en el juego, lo que me dio oportunidad de vencerlo con facilidad.

-¡Si!-Dije alzando un brazo al aire.

Él no renegó como usualmente lo hace cuando pierde, simplemente se quedó callado. No le di mucha importancia.

El segundo round comenzó, hice unos combos que los expertos se hubieran quedado boquiabiertos, haciendo polvo a Armin.

-Uuuh, ¿Que se siente que te gane una muj-Dejé de hablar cuando lo vi tan metido en sus pensamientos.-¿Te encuentras bien?-Esta vez me preocupé.

No me respondió con palabras. En cambio me besó profundamente. Algo inesperado, pero lo acepté sin protesta.

El beso era demasiado intenso. Pidió acceso a mi lengua, explorando mi cavidad bucal al mismo tiempo que me recostaba en la cama. Nos separamos para tomar aire y aprovechó para colocarse encima de mí. Lo tomé del cuello para acercarlo más a mí y poder saborear más ese sabor que me volvía loca.

Rompí el poco casto beso que estábamos teniendo, cuando sentí algo que no debí haber sentido en mi entrepierna. Ahora entendí lo que en verdad quería.

-¡No!-Dije tratando de no gritar.-Tus padres están en la habitación siguiente.

-No se darán cuenta.-Volvió a besarme con locura, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón, pero yo lo empujé lejos. Esta vez volvió a entrar en razón.-¿Tú no quieres?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Sí quiero, pero no me siento preparada. Ni siquiera tenemos un condón.-Si algo me habían enseñado en casa es que sin gorrito, no hay fiesta.-Lo siento.-Dije avergonzada sin siquiera saber el porqué me disculpaba.

-No, yo lo siento.-Me abrazó con ternura, aunque pude notar un tono de enojo en su voz.-Me siento como un violador.

-No digas eso.-Lo abracé de igual forma.-Nunca pensaría eso de ti.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.-Me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Te creo.-Dije en un tono apenas audible.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que llegó el momento de irme. Definitivamente había sido un día poco usual.

**Pos el Armin no es tan casto *perv face* Espero que les haya** **gustado.**

**[1] The cake is a lie, o en español, el pastel es una mentira, es una frase muy célebre entre los que juegan Portal ya que en el juego te ofrecen pastel, cuando en realidad es una mentira para matarte...Los que juegan Portal entenderán el sufrimiento del pastel xD **

**En fin, gracias a: amor por escribir, mugetsu-chan xd, wendylove4, Selegna Sorensic, forever. ayato. yui, mariposa28280, Lunanyan y anti456. Las amo y aprecio mucho :')**

**Y de nuevo, una disculpa por lo del capítulo de Vulnerable, pero créanme que esto me duele más a mí que a ustedes.**

**Y tengo una pregunta para ustedes...¿En qué capítulo van en Corazón de Melón? Yo ya llevo casi un mes esperando el episodio 23 ¡Muerooo! *-***

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
